


they will burn bright

by spencersagehedrick



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencersagehedrick/pseuds/spencersagehedrick
Summary: kind of a poem but not really





	they will burn bright

she’s an artist. her hands, her voice, her body. she could make masterpieces with a pencil, the most beautiful tapestries you've ever seen with little effort. when she spoke everyone listened without hesitation. when she danced she told a story better than any author, public speaker, or poet.

he's a creator. his hands, his blood, his very soul. he could invent machines that break the rules of modern technology, sentient creatures from precious metals. when he was determined nothing could stop him.

she's beautiful. her hair, her face, her eyes. each strand of hair flowed freely in a mesmerizing manner, her face completely proportional. and her eyes, the perfect shade of brown. an almond color he could get lost in.

he's strong. his character, his heart, his will. he's broken but kind, he's lost but still loves. he's been let down for years by everyone he needed, and is still determined.

they weren't perfect, but they worked. she was wind; oxygen, he was pyro; fire. she could snuff him out or build him up. he could suffocate her or hold her up to see the world. they didn't need each other, but they were better together.

everyone admired them. the sea, the sky, the earth, the elements, the animals. they were a beacon in the never ending night.

and one day the fire with burn out, and the oxygen will convert to carbon dioxide. one day they will be no more. but until then they're strong. until then they're not perfect, but they work. and until that day they will burn bright.


End file.
